Losing you
by Evilkat23
Summary: Ok so, What if Sakaki had ordered Bordeaux to PK Silabus instead of Alkaid? How would the reunion near the end of Redemption be like?


**You know what I've been debating this story for YEARS! I mean it. Ever since I first finished Reminisce, which was in like 2010 I wanted to do this story. Ok so, What if Sakaki had ordered Bordeaux to PK Silabus instead of Alkaid? How would the reunion near the end of Redemption be like? **

Silabus warped into Coite-Bodher if the e-mail was right, then the person should be here. He looked around, he has only been here once or twice, Still, it was a forbidden ground. So no monsters, just pretty lights that float around and a pretty background. He looked around for another player, it didn't take long for him to spot the player. He was too far to make out how the player looked so he walked forward.

"Hey, so you know what's been...going...on..." Silabus's smile dropped when he realized who this person was.

"No...No...not you...what..are you-" Before he could finish his sentence, a blade cut through him, without a word, the person vanished. The brunette stood there for a few seconds, his eyes wide, trying to comprehend what had happened. All the while the real Silabus, Yuuichi, Had fell from his chair as was now on the floor clutching his stomach, where the sword had ran though Silabus. It felt so real.

Yuuichi still had on his MD2 on his head, he was still seeing what Silabus is seeing, and right now, all he saw was 'The World' spin before a moment before staring at the beautiful sky.

"Silabus!?" He knew that voice, it was Haseo's voice, so, Haseo got his e-mail.

Next thing Silabus knew Haseo was holding him. Silabus tried his best to look at the adept rogue, his vision growing blurry, and he was feeling light headed.

He could of sworn he could hear Haseo's voice breaking.

"Silabus...You idiot...What happened?!" Haseo demanded, Silabus could tell that Haseo was trying his best not the break down.

"I...Haseo...Everything is so fuzzy.." Silabus breathed, he was having a hard time keeping focus on his friend.

"Silabus! Hang on please!" Haseo yelled loudly, Silabus didn't understand it at first, then he realized his avatar, Silabus himself, was fading away.

"I...don't understand...why am I fading away?" Yuuichi asked, his voice growing weak. His vision started to go black in the corners, the blackness slowly consuming his vision.

"Silabus...Ha...don't leave...Silabus...Gaspard needs you...New players need you...I need you! You can't...You just can't!" Haseo yelled gasping out a cry. Yuuichi felt his mind fade, everything was fading away, he was having trouble speaking.

"D...Don't cry...Haseo...you are the leader of Canard you have to be strong...Gaspard...you have to tell him what has happened to me...ha...promise me...please..."

He was reaching the end, he knew he was, only being able to see a little bit he was trying his best to stay strong.

"...I...I...Don't leave...Silabus!" Haseo yelled, he was passed his breaking point, he couldn't lose another friend, he just couldn't!

"Please...Haseo...tell him...he has to know...tell him for me...please..."

"Ok...ok..."

"Thank...you...haaa..."

With that, Yuuichi let go, he couldn't fight it anymore, he just let out a breath and allowed himself to fall asleep. Unbeknownst to Yuuichi, when he let go, so did Silabus. His character vanished from Haseo's arms.

"Silabus...Come back...please...COME BACK! SILABUS!" Haseo screamed loudly, why did it have to be Silabus?! It wasn't fair! Silabus didn't do anything wrong, all he wanted to do was help people! why was he punished!?

Haseo had no clue how long he sat there, it could of been an hour, it could of been ten minutes, he didn't know, he just wished Silabus would come back. Finally he got up, unsteady on his feat.

"Haa...I...I..." He couldn't bring himself to say anything, he was shaking, Silabus was gone...It was his fault, he couldn't save Silabus...If only he was faster!

Haseo saw that he had a new e-mail, slowly and numbly he warped out of Coite-Bodher. Once in Dol Donna, he just wanted to fall to his knees and cry. He swore he'd protect Silabus and Gaspard, He promised himself that they wouldn't get involved! Now, Silabus was gone...a lost one.

Haseo logged out of 'The World' He couldn't do this, he just couldn't he need time to think and time to get over what just happened...

**Ok, that's the end of chapter one, now there are probably going to be three to four chapters, the next one will be when Gaspard is informed on Silabus, the third one will be Silabus's return, and their may or may not be an epilogue.**


End file.
